Basketball
|species = Rubber Basketball |allies =Grassy, 8-Ball, Blocky, Loser |enemies = Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Firey, Snowball (possibly) |team =A Better Name Than That |episode = Reveal Novum (5 votes to join) Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (86 votes to join) |color = Orange (body), Black (lines) Green and white (BFDI 14) |deaths = 3 |first = Puzzling Mysteries (asset) A Leg Up in the Race (officially) |last = Fortunate Ben |voice = Satomi Hinatsu |recc = BlockyCuzco |place = BFDI: 22nd (5 votes, to join) BFDIA: 50th (86 votes)}} Basketball is a former recommended character in A Leg Up in the Race and one of the recommended characters Firey set on fire. Basketball was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. In the audition video, Basketball said that tennis balls aren't the only ones with lines. She failed to get into the game, however, receiving only 5 votes and placing 22nd, along with Clock. In Vomitaco, Basketball is limbless and she was recommended by kookyguy55. In The Glistening, Basketball has arms and legs, was recommended by murphygundo, and she was one of the recommended characters to vote for Ice Cube. Basketball also could have joined BFDIA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but she only received 86 votes, placing 44th, and she was flung to the LOL. In IDFB, Basketball, along with the other characters that are held inside the LOL had a chance to join the show via a viewer voting. Basketball was given a redesign as well, which now has a shinier look, along with lighter colors. In BFB, she helps form "A Better Name Than That" with 8-Ball, due to them both being balls. Basketball is sometimes mistaken for a male due to her low-pitched voice. Appearance Basketball appears to be a rubber air striped basketball. Changes BFDI 12 * Basketball is badly drawn. * Basketball has no shading. * Basketball's eyes are above her line, and her mouth is below. BFDI 14 * Basketball becomes green. * Basketball’s lines become white. BFDI 15 * Basketball loses her legs. * Basketball's face is below her line. BFDI 17 (one of 3 recommended characters) * Basketball is dark orange. * Basketball has white stripes. BFDI 17 (one of 30 recommended characters) * Basketball is a bright orange. * Basketball gains shading toward her right. * Basketball is better drawn. * Basketball has black stripes. * Basketball's stripes are more plentiful. BFDI 21 * Basketball is an apricot-tone. * Basketball is badly drawn. * Basketball's bottom stripe leans toward the bottom. * Basketball gains arms. * Basketball loses her shading. BFDIA * Basketball reverts to her BFDI 17 design. IDFB * Basketball loses her shading. * Basketball has a tangerine shine toward her bottom-right. * Basketball has thinner stripes. * Basketball's stripes are a dark gray. * Basketball is slightly smaller. Coverage BFDI In A Leg Up in the Race, Basketball appears as a recommended character and was set on fire and possibly died. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Basketball appears as a recommended character and jumps into the vat of hydrochloric acid to try and get the marble collection. In Vomitaco, Basketball appears as a recommended character. In The Reveal, Basketball appears as a recommended character at Cake at Stake, to watch Blocky get eliminated. Speaker calls her and the others "stalkers". Basketball has been “handpicked out of hundreds” and had the chance to debut in BFDI. In Reveal Novum, Basketball had only 5 votes, which was not enough and got sent to the LOL By the Sender Scoop Thrower. At the end, Baskeball and all the other debaters (except David) gets crushed by the sun when it set with the TLC on top of the LOL, continuing from the last episode. Basketball then screams in pain. In The Glistening, Basketball appears as a recommended character and votes for Ice Cube. In Return of the Hang Glider, Basketball had the chance to join season 2. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Basketball didn’t join season 2 with only 86 votes, she and the other contestants who didn’t get enough votes got separated from the season 2 cast. Within seconds they were all crushed. Fortunately, it was only a hallucination, and Basketball screamed as she got flung to the TLC. IDFB In Welcome Back, Basketball had the chance to rejoin in IDFB. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Basketball is excited and cheers for Loser along with Pencil, Ruby, Bomby, Grassy, Woody, Bubble & Pie. Grassy and Basketball then discuss how great Loser is. Later on in the episode, Basketball was asked by 8-Ball to join his team. In the challenge, Golf Ball plans to have Basketball, along with 8-Ball, weigh down the basket. When Robot Flower knocks Blocky off the tree, He lands on Basketball, who is too bouncy and walks away with Grassy taking her place. Golf Ball, after some thinking, plans to use a trebuchet to get the basket down, using 8-Ball and Basketball as weights to bring the basket down. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Basketball learns about Golf Ball's disrespect for Grassy and appoints 8-Ball as team leader. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Basketball and Robot Flower remind Golf Ball that she was deposed as team leader last episode. In Today’s Very Special Episode, Basketball says she is glad the she listens to 8-Ball. Later, Blocky and her talk to each other about "Hearing someone that disrespects people". Gender changes Basketball sounds like a man in her speech on the debut video, but in BFB, Basketball is a girl. Relationships 8-Ball Basketball and 8-Ball are close friends. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, they are the co-founders of A Better Name Than That. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Basketball appoints 8-Ball as the new team leader after Golf Ball became too disrespectful. Deaths #A Leg Up in the Race: May have burnt to death as she is on fire at the ending (Debatable). #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Females Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Basketball